


Erotyczne fantazje 31

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 31

Weiss jęczała, kiedy penis jej liderki wszedł w nią. Ruby wsuwała go i wysuwała, podczas gdy jej dłonie pieściły i masowały, jędrne pośladki Weiss.

Po chwili Ruby pochyliła się nad dziedziczką. Jej duże piersi zaczęły się ocierać o plecy Weiss, kiedy Ruby zaczęła posuwać białowłosą dziewczynę szybciej, doprowadzając jej ciało do rozkoszy.

Nasienie wypełniło wnętrze cipki dziedziczki. Uczucie lekkości rozlazło się po całym ciele Weiss. Po orgazmie starsza dziewczyna zapadła w sen, leżąc w ramionach swojej młodszej przyjaciółki.


End file.
